Una Dulce Realidad
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Songfic DracoHermione ojalá les guste... todo comenzó siendo un sueño que se tornó increíblemente real...


**_ok este es un fic D/Hr... ojalá les guste... la historia, bueno eso definanlo ustedes porque sospecho que me estaba durmiendo el día q lo escribí... diría que estaba dopada pero no creo porque jamás me he metido nada a la sangre... bueno ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; ni la canción no se quien la haya escrito pero la interpreta Luis Miguel... ¿que? me pareció un buen tema... dejen reviews..._ **

**Una dulce realidad**

Este parece ser un día como cualquier otro, no tengo nada que hacer y estoy aburrido pues no tengo motivos para salir… ni siquiera para verla a ella, la chica a la que he atormentado desde que llegamos a Hogwarts; quizá duerma, además ya es tarde y mañana tengo mil asuntos que resolver… ya en el dormitorio me pierdo enseguida…

Mi sueño es realmente inusual, pues me hallo caminando por los pasillos que conducen a la sala de los Menesteres… me quedo parado enfrente del muro que conduce a dicha sala y deseo saber si hay alguien dentro, se materializa una puerta que abro sin dudar, hallando a Hermione, quien luce indignada ante mi presencia, tanto que trata de irse pero yo lo impido sujetando su muñeca

- no tienes derecho a ponerme una mano encima Malfoy- grita soltándose  
- disculpa, ya no lo volveré a hacer- digo sonriendo ante su molestia

La suelto y me hago a un lado para que salga, sin embargo cuando pasa junto a mí no pude evitar tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla y ella en vez de abofetearme me responde provocando en mi una sensación que me resulta muy agradable…

_Hoy en un sueño te encontre  
Como un loco te bese...  
Estrenamos nuestro amor_

Nos separamos y ella me mira algo apenada, después de todo respondió a mi beso, no digo nada y nos invade un silencio incómodo...

- no vuelvas a besarme- dice ella  
- también tú lo quisiste ¿o no?- la enfrento algo molesto  
- tú eres quien busca humillarme pero no permitiré que juegues con mi corazón  
- no esta en mis planes jugar contigo... Hermione- digo sorprendiendola  
- ¿sabes mi nombre, nunca antes me habías llamado así  
- claro que lo se, lo se porque eres... demasiado importante para mí- confieso temblando  
- Draco... – musita lentamente mientras su mirada acaricia mi rostro- yo...

No le doy tiempo para decir nada, pues la empiezo a asfixiar con mis besos desesperados por decirle lo mucho que significa para mí, sus manos revuelven mi cabello mientras yo abrazo su perfecta anatomía, una dulce sonrisa surca sus labios cuando me abraza y me permite respirar su perfume; permanecemos abrazados un muy buen rato que me hace pensar que esto no puede ser eterno... y en efecto no lo es puesto que de pronto alguien me sacude muy bruscamente...

_Hoy lejos de la realidad  
Conocí la eternidad  
En un abrazo tuyo_

Tardo unos minutos en reaccionar y cuando lo hago me veo abrazado a la almohada y parado junto a mi cama a mi amigo Blaise quien me mira algo molesto

- buenas noches bello durmiente- dice sarcasticamente  
- ¿que te traes Blaise?- pregunto enfadado porque han interrumpido mi sueño  
- son las 10 de la mañana y tú ni te apareces por las clases  
- calmate que no eres mi madre ni nada que se le parezca  
- me alegro¿sabes que tuviste suerte, si nadie reparo en tu ausencia durante Transformaciones fue porque McGonagall estaba preocupada por Granger  
- ¿que hay con ella,  
- pues que tampoco asistio a la clase y por lo que oí decir a los gryffindors fue por que igual que a ti se le pegaron las sabanas

Me obliga a levantarme pero su comentario me inquieta, conozco a la chica a la cual bese en mis sueños y se que nunca perdería una clase por algo tan insignificante, tal vez sea necesario que nos veamos... realmente; nada, durante todo el día no hemos coincidido ni una sola vez ¡maldición, no puedo creer en mi suerte, quizá sea necesario que vuelva a dormir para tenerla cerca de nuevo... casi como algo milagroso la veo sentada junto al lago mojando sus pies en el mismo y cosa rara esta sin Potter y sin Weasley... dudo y a pesar de la urgencia de mi corazón por abrazarla me alejo de ahí para evitar algún malentendido...

_Como me duele saber  
Que esto es algo que solo soñe  
Nos desgarramos de placer  
Una promesa quedo  
Nos juramos lealtad sin testigos  
Comprometimos el alma_

De nuevo mis sueños me llevan a ella, nos encontramos en el mismo lugar, casi a la misma hora y pasamos un muy buen rato comiendonos a besos, tan apasionadamente que en una ocasíon ella mordió mi labio haciendome una herida que saco algo de sangre, cuando miro la gotita roja que pendía de mi boca la limpio con su túnica y apenada me dijo que no volvería a morderme; yo le dije que no me importaba mientras continuara besandome... después de todo quizá me resultaría importante acostumbrarme al dolor.

Pero todo termina en cuanto abro los ojos pues ella desaparece y solo me queda el sabor de esa maravillosa velada... Blaise me dice que me nota un tanto desmejorado y me ha amenazado con hacerselo saber a mi madre pues cree que estoy enfermo... ja si supiera quien me tiene así se mofaría de mí; es curioso que cada vez que me encuentro con Hermione por algún pasillo se aleje a toda velocidad de mí sin permitir siquiera que la siga con la mirada

_Hoy me doy cuenta que te ame  
Que mi vida la deje  
En un sueño que soñe  
Ayer...ayer_

Pero esta vez ya estoy harto de esa actitud, la miro salir sola de un aula y yo me escondo en la puerta de otra aula que esta vacía, en cuanto pasa pongo mi mano en su boca para callarla y la meto cerrando la puerta con un encantamiento para que ningún metiche la abra, ella clava en mi su mirada profunda

- ¿cual es tu asunto Malfoy?- pregunta algo fastidiada  
- lo sabes mejor que nadie, aunque no lo quieras aceptar, porque ya se que lo nuestro no solo es un sueño  
- tienes razón, al principio solo fue un capricho mío por lo que te encanté pero ahora, ya no hará falta, porque es preciso despedirnos  
- ¿te has vuelto loca, primero me conquistas y luego me dejas morir  
- tú no puedes amarme, es ilógico, yo solo soy algo que no vale la pena al menos no para ti  
- tú eres lo mas valioso que tengo- le digo acercandome a ella

Se estremece al sentirme tan cerca y trata de escabullirse, pero la sujeto y beso sus labios y ella responde, desbordando la pasión que nos inunda; mi sentido común me abandona y en ese instante trato de poseerla, pero ella me lo impide susurrando que si tengo paciencia nos encontraremos en la sala de los Menesteres pero esta vez dejará de ser un sueño, la beso y la dejo que vaya a donde tiene que ir...

_Como me duele saber  
Que esto es algo que solo soñe  
Nos desgarramos de placer  
Una promesa quedo  
Nos juramos lealtad sin testigos  
Comprometidos  
Tu y yo unidos  
Comprometimos el alma..._

La espera me resulta inaguantable, en cuanto cae la noche dirijo mis pasos impacientes a la sala de los Menesteres, donde la espero pacientemente... ella llega 20 minutos después que para mí han sido eternos, en cuanto cierra la puerta nos besamos con desesperación pues ya no podía aguantar ni un segundo más sin tenerla entre mis brazos y en esta ocasión llegamos mas allá de lo que hemos llegado antes... ambos caemos en una alfombra semi nueva que cubre el piso y todo explota; las caricias y los besos que van y vienen y después... nuestros cuerpos se unieron sin ninguna dificultad y aunque tendremos que vivir este amor lejos de todos ya me da igual, porque se que cada noche ella estará aquí para esperarme y para hacerme recordar que todo inicio como un bello sueño...

_Hoy me doy cuenta que te ame...  
Que mi vida la deje...  
En un sueño que soñe...  
Ayer..._

FIN

acabar esto ha sido un logro, ojalá que sinceramente les guste... no olviden los reviews aunque sea para maldecirme

PrInCeSs DrEaMeR


End file.
